


#newbeginning (Brian/Javi edition)

by Claire_cz



Series: August_break_2020 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Announcements, Developing Relationship, Drabbles, Fun, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selfies, augustbreak2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Some sneak peeks into Brian and Javi's developing relationship. Chapter 1: morning view. Chapter 2: Javi takes a selfie. What's the hidden message? Chapter 3: Ooops, Tracy is angry. What did Javi and Brian do and how will they apologize?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Brian Orser
Series: August_break_2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Morning view

**Author's Note:**

> There's new challenge (augustbreak2020) with prompts. The previous challenge - Quarantink - was (and still is) driving me crazy with 55 standalone drabbles, joined into a series, with some of the drabbles joined into sub-series, with some of them even in two sub-series and some poor lonely drabbles joined into a leftovers sub-series.... well it was a mess.
> 
> So I have a plan this time! There will be only around 6 fics, each fic with around 5 chapters. A prompt for each chapter. And when it comes to the individual fics, I will try to keep the chapters as closely connected as possible. 
> 
> I tried to self-impose a limit of 200 words on myself but failed already at the first chapter of this fic. So each chapter will have let's say a nice (meaning round) number of words between 200 and 1k. Ok ;)
> 
> Prompt: morning view

It didn't happen very often but sometimes on a lazy Sunday even Brian deemed an alarm unnecessary and liked to sleep in. And sometimes Javi woke up before him. Javi liked the view. He just stayed in bed and watched Brian breathe. It was so calming and felt so familiar and cozy. 

Since he moved back to Canada in June, a month ago - accepting Brian's offer to coach at TCC and moving their so far long-distance relationship to another level - Javi couldn't get enough of these moments. He enjoyed every night and morning they decided to spend together, either in Brian’s condo or cottage or in Javi’s apartment. But of course Sundays were the best. 

When he woke up and Brian was still sleeping, sometimes Javi pressed himself to Brian even more and put an arm around his chest, sometimes he just wondered how did this happen and how this relationship was a thing he'd never ever regret, sometimes he just traced Brian's face with his fingers because Brian always protested when Javi did that and Brian was awake, sometimes Javi tiptoed to the kitchen to prepare an omelette or a toast and two cups of coffee for a breakfast in bed. 

This time Javi also decided to quietly leave their bed and prepare breakfast. When he returned, he liked the view too. Brian almost kicked the blanket away, was on the verge of waking up and slightly smiling. 

Javi bent down to gently place a kiss on his forehead.


	2. Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javi takes a selfie. What's the hidden message? And what does Brian think about it? Aaand the fans??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Selfie

They talked about it in the evening. _Should they do it? Should they wait? What about their students at TCC? Should they announce they are dating?_ Of course, they had already hinted something to their friends and family. But the public? How one does announce this? Holds a press conference? And is it really necessary?

Javi never liked planning too much. And besides, he said to Brian, his return to TCC – now as a coach – had become quite a discussed topic among figure skating fans. (And his ever more and more frequent break-ups with girlfriends, too). The fans would figure it out by themselves after a while. Though Javi guessed that nevertheless, Brian was already thinking about possible scenarios and contingency plans.

“I’ll be okay with anything you decide, Brian,” he whispered, really trying to convey his support. “I’ve done it all, very public long-distance relationship, secret short-term relationship, long-term semi-public relationship,” Javi laughed.

And then mentally slapped himself because talks about his many ex-partners certainly weren’t very reassuring for Brian who’d been all too self-conscious about all possible barriers in their relationship.

However, Brian didn’t say anything and before falling asleep he agreed that they might gradually start revealing the news.

In the morning, Javi still felt guilty and wanted to erase his foot-in-the-mouth mistake with mentioning his girlfriends. Apart from profoundly apologizing first thing after waking up, he just took his phone and snapped a selfie - he was still laying shirtless in bed – and also strategically included Brian into the photo.

Brian was looking out from the window, so you could see just an unclear figure in the background shot from behind. Which was exactly what Javi wanted.

He got up, went to the window and hugged Brian from behind. “You haven’t changed your mind about telling about us,” he half-asked.

“No, I haven’t,” Brian said with a sigh and returned the hug.

“I have a plan,” Javi announced. “I will tell you about it later,” he winked and returned to his phone.

He uploaded the photo to Instagram and Facebook, _of course_ forgetting about Twitter as usual, and typed the description “I love this place. So glad I returned. And looking forward to all adventures here and more. #Canada #happy #newbeginning #lifechanges” and published it. Hoping that Brian will also read the apology between the lines.

“So this was your plan,” Brian said suddenly. They were enjoying their brunch, though Brian was reading the newspapers and also occasionally replying to some e-mails on his phone. “Looking good in _my_ bed,” Brian announced.

“Wanna bet how long it will take before people put it together,” Javi winked.

“I might be a bit old-fashioned but I don’t know how anyone could guess from this photo that… It’s just a selfie. Mainly with you in the focus,” Brian said.

“It’s a selfie that’s true. And I’m naked, well at least shirtless in a bed. Which is saying something. I’m in your cottage. The fans have already seen photos from this cottage. They know it’s yours. Then after a while, they’ll notice the figure at the window. They’ll speculate. They will enlarge it, cut it, brighten it, find out that it’s you…” Javi enumerated.

“Oh, they will totally do it,” he responded to Brian’s still somewhat doubtful look. “Don’t you know what they do with all photos from TCC? That they are looking for Yuzuru with a magnifying glass?”

“Oh, ok, I completely believe you,” Brian said with a weak smile. However, after a while he added: “So when can we expect the first speculations? And can we read it somewhere?”


	3. Yellow flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooops, Tracy is angry. But why? What did Javi and Brian do? And how will they apologize?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yellow flower
> 
> We pick up exactly where chapter 2 ended. Javi published THAT selfie and Brian is looking forward to fans' speculations...

Javi’s phone rang. He looked at the caller’s ID. “Tracy. That’s weird on Saturday. I’m sure I haven’t messed up anything. I’ll start coaching next week. So far you both kept me confined in your offices with all the papers.”

“Well, plenty of room to make a mistake,” Brian supplied.

Javi rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

“Javier Fernandez! What are you doing? How… You didn’t… Nobody thought… I will quit my job! I’m so stupid I didn’t notice! How…”

  
Brian just heard incomprehensible noise coming from Javi’s phone (even though the loudspeaker was turned off) and was gesturing to Javi to tell him what it was about. Javi just shrugged his shoulders, his eyes widening more and more. He removed the phone from his ear.

“I… don’t know. Talk to her. Calm her down,” he whispered to Brian.

“Hello? Um… Tracy?” Brian said in a low voice.

“Ha! I knew it! You, Javi’s phone. Brian Orser, don’t you dare to move and wait for me to come to you!” And with that Tracy hanged up.

Now it was Javi’s turn to gesture at Brian to tell him what was going on.

“So, she’s mad and she’s coming,” Brian summed up. “But I swear I don’t know what it’s about.”

Javi face-palmed. “The photo. Of course, the photo.”

“But why? I’ve already told her...”

“Uhm… but should’t I just quickly go buy a chocolate, maybe a flower,” Javi suggested.

“I don’t think it’s necessary…”

“Maybe not necessary, but if you show that you care and if you apologize, everything is easier,” Javi explained.

“I will believe you. Javier Fernandez, the man who understand the mysterious mind of women,” Brian winked.

Javi breathed a sigh of relief, all was good again, Brian was joking about him and his past relationships.

“It’s a yellow flower. I read it somewhere. That it means that you apologize. Don’t you know which flower it is?” he asked Brian.

“I don’t. But google will know it.” Brian burst out laughing. “Yellow rose! It’s a rose, Javi.”

“Yeah, ok, I understand. Should have remembered. More jokes coming,” Javi winked and left.

* * *

“Hi, Tracy,” Brian greeted her, still almost whispering not to provoke her.

“So, let me get it straight. Ha! You are dating Javi, right?”

“I … am, but I’ve already told you, Tracy, please…”

“You have told me? I would have noticed. I had to find out from Javi’s post, because when he’s in love he can’t help it and has to tell the whole world,” then she turned to Javi and said in a completely different tone: “Don’t worry, sweetie, it’s a good thing to do, show your love.”

“But I must repeat, I have already told you. We agreed that we will give our friends _some hints_ about …. uhm…. our …. relationship. And I did!”

“Hints?!”

“What did he tell you, exactly,” Javi said trying not to laugh.

“That and I quote ‘ _he’s feeling rejuvenated, that he’s enjoying life and feels balance in his life again, that not everything is just work, though he loves his work_.’ Of course, I’m not stupid, I understood that there might be a possible love interest. But there’s a difference between an unknown love interest and _our Javi_ ,” Tracy was enumerating, nearing Brian more and more and talking only to him.

Brian just helplessly threw his hands into the air. “But that’s exactly what…”

“You know I’m not mad.”

“You sure sound mad,” Javi chimed in.

“I’m not mad. I’m not mad that you are dating. I just wish you told me. Don’t worry, I’ll survive. I just need to know what will happen with TCC.”

“Nothing at all. Javi starts on Monday as a coach, I think he will appreciate the end of paperwork duty. We start preparing our skaters for the next season. We’ll make a small announcement, probably. And will continue working like a fine-tuned machine.”

“Glad to hear that. By the way, Javi, I’m extremely curious. What did you tell your friends? You had apparently an agreement with Brian…”

“I told them: I’m in love, I’m dating someone, he was my coach and is a bit older than me. He’s the reason I’m returning to Canada. And oh, don’t panic if some newspapers will write about me the next month.”

“But _hints_! We agreed on _hints_!” Brian murmured and Tracy laughed.

“You are just so Spanish, Javi,” Brian said, exasperated but still looking at Javi as he was the most precious thing in the world.

“Well, I am, but I didn’t get into trouble this time. You on the other hand as a polite Canadian, king of understatements…”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Brian/Javi relationship so much. Maybe this pairing will take over all of the prompts of the challenge ;) who knows.


End file.
